You and me
by Nathaly-chan
Summary: Sakura comienza a tener sueños extraños, oye voces, ¿que sucede con ella?


You and me  
  
Capitulo 1: "Creencias"  
  
Era un bosque, lleno de flores y arboles frondosos, "el paraíso" recordó haber dicho.....y ahí estaba caminando, entre la suave hierba que parecía hecha de algodón, mirando con ojos ágiles aquel mundo de fantasía, ¿Qué era ese sitio?, no lo sabía ni parecía importarle...solo seguía una especie de camino trazado por su mente, la llevaba a una choza....hecha solo de madera, había una ventana, decidió mirar...... alguien cantaba:  
  
"La flor del olvido se encuentra en ese lugar,  
sigue mi voz y pronto lo hallarás.....  
Mientras la luna siga brillando,  
Sé que tu aquí estarás......"  
  
La chica miró hacia el lugar en el que se encontraba Sakura, pareció asustarse aunque luego su rostro dibujó una sonrisa ¿malévola? Difícil decirlo, no pudo verla bien.  
  
-Hola Sakura –Sonrió la joven -Ho....hola... -Exclamó saliendo de su escondite y tallándose la cabeza -Has venido..!lo sabía! –Se acercó a ella –Bienvenida –Hizo una reverencia -¿Quién eres? Yo...yo.....  
  
No pudo decir más, se calló al instante en el que ella acerco su cara a la suya, el beso ocurrió rápido...ella seguía inmóvil mientras la chica volvía al lugar en el que se hallaba pocos minutos atrás.  
  
-Mi nombre es Lauren, querida niña...... -Volvió a sonreir –Recuerdalo  
  
Una lluvia de flores comenzó a caer, primero lentamente y después más rápido, Sakura comenzó a ahogarse, "Auxilio" logró pronunciar antes de desmayarse.  
  
-Sakura....Sakura despierta –La comenzó a mover -¡despierta! -¿uh? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde estoy? -Estas conmigo de vacaciones.......Inglaterra ¿recuerdas? Sakura..... -Si, lo siento....no se que me pasó –Se levantó de su cama –Siento si te asusté Tomoyo -Es hora de irnos a tomar un café –Su rostro cambió completamente –Animo Sakurita! –Y salió de la habitación a brincos  
  
Mientras se acomodaba los zapatos, recordaba por que estaban allí, Tomoyo la había convencido, tenía una buena razón.....quería encontrarse con Eriol, eso era muy romántico, no pudo negarse...allí estaba....Inglaterra.....si que estaba lejos de casa......de repente a su mente regresó aquel sueño.....la chica....el bosque....."la flor del olvido" esa canción......en otro lado la había escuchado....... pero....no.....ignoró sus pensamientos y se fue con Tomoyo.  
  
La cafetería estaba muy concurrida, pero eso al parecer no les importó, se acomodaron en una de las últimas mesas que quedaban libres, Tomoyo no paraba de contar que había encontrado la dirección de Eriol.....pero Sakura no la escuchaba su mente estaba perdida en ese sueño de nuevo....Lauren....le parecía familiar.....pero ¿dónde? ..cerró los ojos..tratando de recordar aún más.....recordar su cara.....no podía..... "La flor del olvido" otra vez a su mente.......era una especie de canción, estaba segura.....seguía concentrada.....alguien apareció en su mente.....sonriendo.....con los brazos extendidos hacia ella......"Shaoran"...era Shaoran......¿cómo?....."Siempre juntos" susurro el joven "Siempre juntos".  
  
Abrió los ojos.....Tomoyo seguía allí hablando......dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana.....y se dio cuenta que alguien la miraba....le dio una especie de escalofríos....¿sabía quien era?.. No estaba segura....pero....esa persona.....tenía que ser.....  
  
-Discúlpame Tomoyo..... tengo que irme.... –Se levantó rápidamente y empezó a correr -¡Sakura! ¡Sakura!................ –Trató de alcanzarla pero había mucha gente  
  
Las calles estaban vacías "¿Dónde están todos?" se preguntó mientras seguía corriendo tras esa persona.....su corazón no podía con el trabajo....tuvo que disminuir el paso......cada vez más lento......se había escapado......se sentó en una de las bancas......respirando con dificultad, de repente alguien le puso la mano en el hombro....al voltearse no pudo contener su asombro....era.....era....  
  
-Hola Sakura......cuanto tiempo –Dibujo una sonrisa  
  
Capitulo 2: "Verdaderos sentimientos"  
  
Sakura seguía sin moverse, mientras la persona se sentaba a su lado y  
sonreía ampliamente, 


End file.
